A need exists for a system and method of producing electricity using a heat recovery silencer that can recover waste heat from a first combustion system in an efficient manner.
A further need exists for a method and system for producing electricity that uses a heat recovery silencer that can acquire waste heat from a combustion source performing a first process and eliminate the need for a second combustion system to create electricity for another process, which eliminates unnecessary emissions. Furthermore, there is a need for a system that utilizes an efficient heat recovery silencer that eliminates the need for multiple combustion systems to prevent unnecessarily unsafe working conditions.
In addition, there is a need for a system that utilizes a heat recovery silencer that muffles or silences sound emanating from the exhaust system of the first combustion system.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.